Un grain de sable dans nos tongs
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, romance, humour. 2 amis s'apprêtent à passer des vacances super dans un décor de rêve ! Toute ressemblance avec le pitch d'une émission de télé réalité est fortuit. Chap 1 Des vacances parfaites - Sardin' Titine, Sea and Sun. Pour Luna et pour vous !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : anecdotes de vacances tellement dignes d'une fic qu'il fallait en faire une et partager :)  
><strong>

**Rating : T  
><strong>

**Résumé ? Des vacances parfaites dans un décor de rêve ! (toute ressemblance avec le descriptif d'une émission de télé-réalité est fortuit :p)  
><strong>

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, particulièrement pour ma dernière fic. C'était adorable. Je vous écrirai à chacune une petite fic pour vous remercier.**

**Pour qui ?** Pour ma Lunanamoi, ma mascotte de vacances :D Parce qu'il faut toujours qu'il nous arrive des trucs ! En tous cas ça nous fait des trucs à raconter. Gros bisous ma choupie, merci d'être toi et bonne reprise !

**Pour qui bis ?** Pour **vous aussi**, puisque c'est avec plaisir que je partage tout ça ! Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, courage à ceux qui n'en ont pas et bonne reprise à ceux qui n'en ont plus pour le moment !

* * *

><p><strong>Un grain de sable dans nos tongs<strong>

**T**

**Chapitre 1 : des vacances parfaites (Sardin' Titine, Sea and Sun)**

**T**

**Hôtel Sarde, 25 juillet 2011, 16h30**

**T**

On avait tout préparé.

Vraiment tout, surtout moi.

Je suis méthodique, méticuleux, je ne laisse rien au hasard.

Je suis inspecteur des impôts et j'ai besoin de vacances (comme tous les ans), ce n'était pas comme si j'en avais des tonnes contrairement à une légende urbaine.

Ce n'était pas comme si la plupart du temps je ne les passais pas chez moi à me reposer, vu que quand je prenais mes vacances, ça ne correspondait jamais avec les dates de mes amis.

Et partir tout seul c'était déprimant.

Les passer en famille ? Non, le seppuku je le laisse aux samouraïs, mourir d'ennui devant un problème familial oui, mais par téléphone, s'il vous plaît, avec un apéro, des tomates cerises, de la charcuterie, des petits toasts et une bonne bouteille – et quelques chips pour le régime – c'est mieux.

C'est mieux mais un apéro tout seul tous les jours ce n'est pas ça non plus.

**T**

- Bientôt les vacances !

- Ouais !

**T**

Prendre des vacances de son train-train quotidien même s'il est rassurant, de sa vie rythmée par les chiffres, les décrets débiles et les grognements de ceux qui les subissent/doivent les expliquer...

Ce ne sont pas les gens qui m'emmerdent le plus même si certains sont plus que gratinés, hein.

Non, le pompon revient à ma hiérarchie dont l'utilité m'échappe dans de rares moments de lucidité (in vino (no piquette) veritas ?) parce qu'elle nous soutient autant qu'un vieux slip.

Et c'est peu dire. Au moins le vieux slip est confortable.

Mais j'aime mon job. J'aime aider les gens à contribuer. Et pour continuer à aimer mon job il est nécessaire que je m'adonne à l'activité que j'aime le plus :

LES VACANCES !

Tout commentaire impliquant le mot « fonctionnaire » accompagné du moindre ricanement se verra opposer un contrôle fiscal en guise de cadeau de rentrée.

Avec mon pied au cul et mes compliments. A cliché, cliché et demie et vous serez perdants.

**T**

- Ca va être trop bien.

- Attends on les a méritées, mon pote. Manquerait plus qu'elles soient nazes ?

- Tu as raison, Max, on a fait ce qu'il fallait.

**T**

Ces vacances 2011 on les avait vraiment préparées.

C'est difficile de s'accorder avec ses amis pour partir – enfants, périodes qui ne convient pas au/à la petit(e ami(e) du moment, collègue qui s'est jeté sur ses dates comme un chat sur un canari…

Alors quand il y en a un qui peut pour une fois et qu'on l'aime comme un frère, on saute dessus.

On fait tout pour que ce soit parfait, oui.

On ne s'y prend pas à la dernière minute, non.

On demande une année à l'avance au moins, pour que notre conseiller pôle emploi préféré puisse s'accorder avec ses collègues.

Lui aussi a besoin de s'évader, le pauvre.

On ne le laisse pas s'occuper des _dates_ de réservations parce qu'autant niveau professionnel il est nickel, autant c'est un adepte du plan de dernière minute qui ne coûte pas cher mais avec des disponibilités à la tout-de-suite maintenant mais qui ne correspondent pas tout à fait au plan initial.

Non.

On le force à se décider longtemps à l'avance pour économiser moins, mais économiser quand même.

On choisit une destination qu'on a déjà testé – histoire qu'on ne mette pas mille ans à se décider - mais où on a parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs.

**T**

- Hmm sea, sun and sun…and sea…and sun…

- Hmm… pas trop loin, Max, sinon on va morfler avec le décalage horaire.

**T**

Une valeur sûre comme la location de voiture, climatisée, confortable et indéniablement automatique en prévision des routes de montagne.

Confort de conduite indispensable.

On va donc au même endroit… mais pas tout à fait.

Pour qu'il y ait du changement.

Comme si son mec faisait un peu de chirurgie/médecine esthétique.

C'est comme pour tout, ça dépend quoi, ça dépend où.

Et surtout, ça dépend quel médecin/boucher.

**T**

- Ah, la Sardaigne… Sardinia…

- Italie, mon amour…

- Non mais ça va pas, Max ? Tu veux te faire descendre ? Et la Corse c'est sur le continent, aussi ?

- Sorry. But it's been too long…

- Attache ta ceinture, on décolle. Tout bientôt ta mémoire sera rafraîchie et pleine de nouveaux souvenirs…

- Hmm…

- Et si tu me refais le coup de l'Italie à l'aéroport, je te descends.

- Tu seras moins stressé quand tu passeras de 16 sous la pluie à 32 degrés sous le sun.

**T**

On réserve un endroit suffisamment touristique pour ne pas s'emmerder (parce que si c'était un stage trekking seul avec nous-mêmes, le partenaire de vacances aurait dit « moi je fais ça le weekend ») mais suffisamment petit pour pas être un nid de poule.

Un village pittoresque, Villaputzu, parfait et à proximité de lieux sympas, culturellement et plagistement.

C'était pas un mot ?

Demandez à mon ami. S'il n'a pas sa vrai dose de sable blanc « sans pierre qu'il s'en fout que c'était des pierres avant est-ce que je veux sortir avec un spermatozoïde ? On est d'accord, c'est le résultat final qui compte ? L'important c'est now », il a pas la sensation d'être en vacances.

**T**

- Oh my god…

- Ah ouais quand même. C'est carrément mieux en vrai.

- Vivement qu'on dépasse l'aéroport. Allons récupérer Sardin'Titine, l'hôtel est à 45 km. Normalement elle a le GPS.

-… Des fois que Titine n'ait pas le GPS, j'ai imprimé un plan. Always prepared comme tu dirais.

- … Moi j'ai l'adresse sur mon phone. Après c'est comme partout, chouchou : grands axes puis panneaux.

- Grands axes ? Tu t'es cru à New York ou quoi ? Cagliari c'est grand mais Villaputzu…

- … gnagnagna… je suis débrouillard moi monsieur, avec l'adresse je peux m'en sortir.

- T'auras pas doodlemaps sur la route, Max.

- On n'a pas toujours eu doodlemaps.

- Oui et avant on se baladait en calèche aussi.

- Te dis que je peux m'en sortir sans tous ces machins.

- Tu sais quoi ? On va dire que je ne veux pas vérifier.

**T**

Le lieu est donc parfait, on peut s'amuser, s'instruire, faire du sport, se dorer la pilule.

Parfait.

Ne manquent plus que nos pommes et ce sera parfait.

Ne manquent plus que nous.

**T**

- D'après le plan on devrait être à 5 kilomètres du San Giuseppe.

- Super, sauf qu'on va pas au San Giuseppe.

- J'ai imprimé le plan du San Giuseppe.

- Cool, on passera boire un verre au San Giuseppe, des fois que ce soit moins cher.

- Très drôle ta blague, _Maxwell_. Tu as suivi les indications pour aller au San Giuseppe.

- Euh en l'absence de GPS, j'ai juste suivi les panneaux pour aller à Villaputzu.

- A la roots ?

- A la « bon sens » Un village de 4000 habitants en Sardaigne c'est pas une mégapole quoi. Après je t'aurais éventuellement demandé pour le plan, c'est un gros hasard.

**T**

Ne manquent plus que nous, oui.

**T**

- Ok, arrête-toi, t'as pris un coup de soleil.

- Nan, autant qu'on arrive au bon hôtel. Je peux pas aller au San Giuseppe si on va pas au San Giuseppe.

- Allo ? C'est quand même moi qui ai réservé, Monsieur la Sardaigne c'est l'Italie.

- Chouchou. Je te rappelle que t'as pas accès au net du boulot. C'est péché chez toi.

- …

- T'as attendu ta pause dej pour m'envoyer un sms de désespoir d'un banc public quand ta 3G+ a lâché au moment de finaliser. Concrètement ton compte hôtel a été créé, t'as réservé, t'as reçu un email de confirmation, mais c'est ma carte qui a été débitée. Et je sais où va ma thune.

**T**

Ne manquent vraiment plus que nous.

**T**

- Tu as du confondre l'adresse de domiciliation bancaire avec celle de l'hôtel. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on est fatigués, on ne veut ni discuter, ni se disputer le premier jour des vacances, _n'est-ce pas_, raison pour laquelle on ne s'énerve pas.

- Je suis zen, moi.

- Moi aussi. Là, faut tourner à droite et… mais putain Max, arrête-toi !

- Où tu vois un parking, chouchou ?

- A l'hôtel San Giuseppe. Où on a réservé.

- Réfléchis. On peut pas avoir réservé au San Giuseppe.

- Et pourquoi plait-il, n'aurions-nous pas réservé au San Giuseppe ?

- Ben parce qu'on va au San Giuliano, chouchou !

- … On ne retrouvera pas ton corps.

- On le retrouvera au San Giuliano.

- …

- …

**T**

Ne manquent vraiment, vraiment plus que nous.

**T**

- T'as réservé au San Giuliano ?

- J'ai réservé au San Giuliano.

- … TU T'ES TROMPE DANS LA RESA ?

- Arrête de crier, chouchou, tu fais peur à Sardin Titine.

- Nardin' Titine ! Nardin' Sardin' ! Nardin' !

- Et je me suis pas trompé, chouchou. Le San Giuseppe c'était no way.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il a pas le wifi gratuit dans les chambres. Et accessoirement pas la vue sur la mer. Nos 2 critères absolus en dehors du prix. Ring any bell?

- … Non… tu dois confondre… on a tellement cherché l'hôtel parfait que…

- Sors ton BlackCherry et vérifie. Tu as souvent raison mais pas cette fois.

- … ce n'est pas possible… comment j'ai pu…

- On a échangé trop de mails, checké trop d'hôtels, du coup t'as dû imprimer le dernier resté en mémoire mais c'était pas le bon.

**T**

Ne manquent vraiment, vraiment, vraiment plus que nous.

**T**

- … On n'a pas le bon hôtel ?

- On n'a pas le bon hôtel, chouchou… mais on a son adresse !

- On est perdus…

- On a le guide vert Micheline de la Sardaigne !

- Mais il sert à rien, Max, y a pas tous les axes dessus ! Faut le rouge !

- On demandera à la faune locale ? Ils sont adorables !

- Ils ne parlent que sarde ! On va atterrir au Turkménistan !

- Inspire, chouchou, tout va bien se passer.

- Mais tu ne sais pas où tu vas !

- Si je sais où je vais, chouchou. Je ne sais juste pas comment y aller.

**T**

Ne manquent vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, plus que nous.

**T**

- J'ai besoin d'air.

- Dirige la clim vers toi, chouchou.

- De vrai air.

- No way, il fait 200 degrés dehors.

- Je veux faire pipi.

- Tu paniques, chouchou.

- Fais demi-tour.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour aller au San Giuseppe.

- …

- C'est le seul point de repère qu'on ait !

- Attends, _Raberba_… Tu veux demander à un hôtel où se trouve son concurrent ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

- Je veux voir des êtres vivants sur cette route !

- T'es en train d'hyper-ventiler, chouchou.

- MES VACANCES ! MES 3 SEMAINES DE VACANCES !

- Ok, on s'arrête au San Giuseppe pour prendre le plan qui nous indique rien pour te rassurer.

**T**

Ne manquent, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, mais vraiment plus que nous.

**T**

- …

- …

- …

- Euh, Max… le plan ne nous indique rien mais sur la rue perpendiculaire à celle du San Giuseppe, je crois voir l'enseigne du San Giuliano.

- …

- Ha, ha ! Tu vois que j'avais raison d'imprimer le San Giuseppe !

- C'est pas le bon hôtel…

- On s'en fout, il nous a menés à bon port ! Tu vois même quand j'ai tors, j'ai raison. Changeons de parking !

- Tu veux pas vérifier la rue ?

- Si tu voulais vérifier quelque chose, Max, t'avais qu'à imprimer ta feuille de route. Je suis sûr que c'est là. Allez, viens !

- …

**T**

Nous c'est Raberba Winner (foutez-moi la paix) et Duo Maxwell (foutez-lui la paix).

Tout sera parfait.

Parfait.

**T**

**T**

**Tsuzuku !**

* * *

><p>Basé en partie sur nos vacances parce qu'il nous en est arrivées de belles XD (comme d'habitude ?) et je partage donc avec vous !<p>

L'anecdote de l'hôtel est authentique, seuls les dialogues et situations ont été changés (non mais quelle rigolade XD le grand instant de panique « oh putain t'as pas imprimé le bon plan ! » et le « oh putain j'ai pas réservé le bon hôtel ?

C'est pas là où tu voulais aller ? Mais je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? » Mais ça a duré en tout 5 minutes, le village Corse dans lequel nous étions étant tout petit, les hôtels se trouvaient vraiment en un mouchoir de poche…

Et on s'est effectivement garées à l'hôtel d'un autre parking… merveilleux point pour y voir notre hôtel XD à 30 mètres !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *rentrée de vacances, reprise puis jour férié XD*


End file.
